An extended ending
by NatsumiPixie
Summary: Wow! I had no idea so many people wrote fan fics about 'The Giver'... Anyway this is a basic fic about what might have happend at the end of 'The Giver'. I wrote it two years ago as a class writting assignment! please R


The Giver- extended Ending  
  
  
It was dark when Jonas awoke. He slowly sat up and peered wearily into the darkness about him. He held a hand to his head, as he shook it back and forth slowly. Placing his hand back down, he ran it over the soft warm object he had been laying on; a bed. He looked around him. Yes, he was on a bed, in a large room. He was beginning to become accustomed to the darkness and noticed dark shapes looming here and there about the room. A chair, a large desk or table, a coat rack, and a darkened window. He sat there for a moment, eyes scouring the room; at the same time, tearing through his mind trying to remember what had happened.   
"Gabe!", he cried into the darkness, as the memory came back.   
A memory of a journey, yes, he was beginning to remember what happened. He and Gabriel, had been escaping the community.   
"No, I don't want to remember that place...", Jonas shook his head, "That memory is behind us now, though I will never forget the Giver, I can't bear to remember the others..."  
But his thoughts were interrupted abruptly as a door began to creak open. Jonas looked towards the shaft of light as it crept into the room and over the foot of the bed. Jonas reared up on his knees and called out,  
"Who's there?"  
A small face peered through the doorway, beaming, it was Gabriel! Jonas leaped off the bed and ran towards Gabe. But he stopped, as the door was opened full. There was someone else there, holding Gabriel's hand. It was a young female. Gabe let go of the girl's hand and ran towards Jonas. He wrapped his arms about Jonas's legs and hugged them tightly. Jonas kneeled carefully down, and put his arms around the child's tiny body and hugged him close as well.  
"I'm so glad you're okay , Gabe...", he almost thought he would weep with the joy that ran through him. But suddenly, his attention became focused on the girl who was watching them. Jonas got to his feet again and faced towards the girl, she stood in the doorway smiling warmly at the pair.   
Gabe let go of Jonas's legs as he took a step towards the girl. Jonas looked at her. She was very tall and pretty, Jonas thought. She had long brown hair, pale blue eyes and a few freckles on her rosy pink cheeks. She was wearing a white and red dress that went down to her heels, and there was a small snowflake pin over the left side of her chest. But there was something odd about her, she was nothing like the girls in his old community. Perhaps it was her long hair, or the messy bow it was tied up in. He was a bit startled at first but Jonas couldn't help but like this new girl. There was just something diffrent about her.  
  
"Hello, Jonas", she said and smiled.  
"Hello", Jonas replied, then inquired, "Excuse me but, how did you know my name, and his?"  
The girl extended a hand in Gabriel's direction, and grinned.  
"Why, Gabriel here told us your names."  
"But Gabe can't talk yet." stated Jonas as he raised a quizzical brow.  
The girl stifled a giggled.  
"Oh, sorry Jonas, you still don't quite know what's going on yet, do you? That's all right we'll explain that later. As for how Gabe told us your names, he simply transmitted a few memories of your journey to us. Well, we transmitted it from him actually."  
Jonas stood there, in what seemed shock.  
"You mean, you can receive memories too!?"  
"Yes," She nodded, "but not just me. Us."  
"Us? You mean there's more of you?"  
"Of course you silly goose. You think I'd live here all by myself?" She giggled.  
Jonas shrugged, "No I suppose not. But where is here anyway?"  
"Ugh!" she sighed in mock anguish, and then laughed "Come on I'll show you!" She stepped out into the hallway and held out a hand to Jonas.  
He took it in his and called back to Gabe, who was watching the pair. He came rushing towards them, as he was called, and toddled down the hall ahead of them.  
  
"By the way," said the girl as she led Jonas down a flight of stairs, " My name is Treena"  
  
Before they had even reached the bottom of the stair case, Jonas had seen the bright lights shining off the hardwood floor. They were multicolored and very beautiful.   
"The lights..." He said.  
"They are Christmas lights" She informed him.  
"We put them up every December, tradition you know" she shrugged.  
"They're beautiful!" He stated as they reached the bottom step. He looked up from the shimmering floor ahead. All was dark about them except for the hall and stairs behind them. But a bright warm glow coming from just a few feet ahead, in an adjoining room. The shining floor before it.Treena tugged on his hand. "Come on then you! Quit gawking, we aren't even there yet!"  
Jonas smiled and followed, "Oh sorry, it's just, I think I've been here before..."   
Treena stopped in her tracks. "What makes you say that? Oh wait don't tell me, it'll be faster this way." Before Jonas could do anything she placed her hands on his back. She closed her eyes for a moment, then pulled them away. She frowned a bit, and tried not to meet his gaze.  
Jonas turned about to face her.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, "sorry"  
But before Jonas could inquire further, Gabe's small chubby face peered round the corner of the bright room ahead. He giggled and ran to the pair at the foot of the stairs. He grabbed a hand from each and tugged them towards the room. Jonas and Treena complied laughing, as they were "dragged" along by Gabe.   
As the trio stood before the opening of the glowing room before them, Jonas's eyes went wide. It was almost exactly the same as the memory the Giver had given him. It was a large room filled with lights and candles, there was a wonderfully decorated tree in the corner of the room with presents beneath. He couldn't help but notice a large book case in the room as well. The room was warm and cozy, from the flames that flickered in the large fireplace's hearth. Opposite to the fireplace, on the other side of the room, was a couch and a table.   
There were six people seated around the table. The larger and elder of the group were seated on the couch, the smaller children lazed about on the soft carpeted floor. There was a young couple on the couch, husband and wife Jonas figured. Also, seated beside them was another, much older, couple; grandparents? Jonas pondered. His eyes then looked to the floor where two children sat. One, a young girl, about Gabe's age he guessed, and the other was a boy. The boy seemed a bit older than the little girl but they both looked very alike. Possibly brother and sister Jonas thought.  
All eyes turned to Gabriel, Jonas, and Treena. Treena stepped forward and gestured to the small group at the table.  
"Jonas, this is my family." she looked to her family and giggled as she gestured to Jonas, "Family, this is Jonas"  
Jonas was unsure of what the custom was in this new place. So he stood there rather nervous and spoke.  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."   
Treena couldn't contain herself, she burst out laughing. Jonas looked to her indignantly, "What?" , he asked. She paused and respond.  
" No need to be so nervous! We're not that different from your old community actually" she concluded.  
Jonas furrowed his brow, "But how did you know about..."  
Just then the boy on the floor stood up, and walked over the Jonas.  
"Hiya, I'm Brig, Treena's younger brother." He beamed up at Jonas. He then took Jonas's hand and led him to the table.   
"This my other sister, Mina." He pointed at the small girl on the carpet.   
Mina looked up at Jonas, and got to her feet. She gave a little curtsy.  
"Hewwo" she said, then toddled over to Gabe.  
Brig tugged on Jonas's sleeve, "She's only three, I'm six though" He smiled proudly. Jonas smiled and nodded. Then Treena came up from behind the two. She directed Jonas to the young couple on the couch.  
"Those are my parents, and yes biologically." Treena smiled as her parents looked to Jonas.  
"Hello, Jonas. Welcome to our home." The father said.  
"Thank you", replied Jonas  
Suddenly the elder man spoke to Jonas. His face reminded him of the Giver. He smiled kindly at Jonas.  
"Hello, Jonas. I am Treena's grandfather," He then looked to the old woman beside him. "And this is her grandmother."  
The old woman looked to Jonas.   
"Hello, Jonas." she said. She then gestured about the room. "Well, if that's all the introductions. I'm sure Jonas has some questions he'd like answered?" She smiled at Jonas.  
"Yes, thank you. I do." , nodded Jonas.  
"You wish to know how you got here, and where this is, do you not?" inquired the old woman.  
"Yes please." replied Jonas.  
"Come here then," she gestured for him to come closer.  
He walked over to the old woman.   
"I shall transmit it all to you through memories." she said, "it would take far too long otherwise"  
Jonas kneeled down before the old woman. Everyone gathered close to the pair. The old woman sighed as she leaned over and placed her palms upon Jonas's back. He closed his eyes as the memory began.  
  
It was completely white at first, but slowly he found he could see. It was snowing as it had been as he came. He felt warm despite the whistling winds and blinding snow. He moved onward through the snow. About him he could make out faint lights, multicolored ones, as he had seen. He looked around him, nothing but white with dim lights glowing here and there. But suddenly he saw a dark shape in the snow, not that far off. He began walking towards it. As he came within a few feet of the large obscured shape, he stopped in his tracks. He stared at it for a moment then moved closer, the shape was moving! Ever so slowly, in a soft rhythmic motion. It was breathing. He kneeled down beside the shape and placed a hand on it, it was covered in cloth; a blanket. He slowly lifted the fabric off part of the shape. Jonas nearly fell over. Beneath the fabric he had lifted there was a face, and what was more it was his!  
  
  
It went black again, he heard muffled sounds though.  
"Yes, quickly! They're still alive!" said a voice.  
"Get the sled, and gather some blankets" another broke in.  
"Stoke up the fire, they'll be near frozen!" Chimed in another.  
Then silence, but soon he began to hear the familiar whistling wind. He saw himself again, others were huddled about. He stood of to the side as other shrouded figures placed him and the tiny Gabriel atop the sled. Then the figures trudged off, the sled pushed along at a steady pace, towards dim glow of lights in the distance. He and Gabe were saved.  
  
Again, all was dark. But he slowly opened his eyes and looked about.  
He was back in the room. All eyes watched him and the old woman, as she pulled her hands away from his back. She smiled at him.  
"So, you found me out there, laying in the snow?" Asked Jonas.  
"Yes," replied the old woman. " I had been on a walk about the neighborhood when it began to get bad out. I was coming back and seemed to have lost my way. So I trudged onward towards the lights in the distance. I had indeed taken the wrong way and was coming around the side of the hill when I spotted you. You were near frozen when I found you and the small one." She pointed to Gabe.  
Jonas sat back and looked to Gabe. He thought he might cry, just the thought of him and Gabriel, laying there in the cold; frozen. Gabe looked up at Jonas, giggled, and grinned.  
Then Treena spoke.  
"Grandmother came back to the house as fast as she could. She knew that it would have been impossible to take you back by herself. She rushed in and told us what she had seen. We gathered up all our gear and went out to bring you back here."  
"Thank you. Without you Gabriel and I wouldn't be here right now, if not for your kindness and worry."  
  
Just then Brig piped up, "So what's we gonna do now? Is Jonas and Gabe gonna stay wive us? Or are they leaving?"  
His mother scolded him, "Brig, Jonas is to stay as long as he needs or wants."  
The old woman smiled as she spoke to her daughter.  
"Don't be too harsh dear, he's only a child. But as for how long Jonas is to stay; I believe we all know the answer to that." She looked to Jonas.  
"You didn't come here by accident, that is obvious. And you didn't bring Gabriel along for nothing. This is your place Jonas." She paused a moment. "You and Gabriel, belong here."  
Jonas nodded and smiled.  
"Yes, even before I began my journey I knew that I didn't belong in my old community. I was always different, not just the fact I was able to receive. Something more."  
The old woman nodded knowingly. And spoke softly.  
"Yes, there is. But we will speak of that another time. For today it is a fresh day, with new hopes and dreams to be fulfilled."  
Mina toddled over and pulled on her mothers sleeve.  
"And breakfast tah be eatin'?" She looked up imploringly.  
"Yes, and breakfast to be eaten." Her mother laughed, as she got up and headed to the kitchen.  
"Yeah!" The child cried out, she rushed over to Gabe and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, it's brekast time!" She and Gabe ran out to the hall, and off to the kitchen. Brig followed, calling out. "Hey wait for me!".   
  
Treena turned to Jonas.  
"So I guess you'll be staying?" she asked.  
"Yep, I guess so..." Jonas nodded.  
"In that case, race ya to the kitchen!" With that she dashed off.  
But Jonas caught on quickly, "Hey wait up! You got a head start." He then ran off after her. The father chuckled and walked out to the kitchen, "Those two are going to be more trouble than the little ones!"  
  
The old woman looked to her husband and smiled, her old kind face beaming. "The ending of the old, and the beginning of the new. So it begins." She held her husband's hand in hers and they rose from the couch. They walked slowly out of the room.   
  
Outside the wind howled and the snow blew in wild torrents, but inside the cozy little house, nothing but love and warmth could be felt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
